Raccoon City Orphanage
The Raccoon City Orphanage was an orphanage located around the north of the Raccoon Police Station. History Founded at some point in around 1986 with donations raised from the city's residents, the Raccoon City Orphanage in secret operated as an Umbrella facility associated with the Arklay Laboratory and NEST. Children were raised there as candidates for viral weapons research, and were subject to constant injections and tests by doctors. To limit information leaks, children were not allowed out of the grounds or to make phone calls. When a child was needed for further testing, they were "adopted" as a means of keeping them at ease and explaining their later absence. At some point in the early to mid 2010's, secretly corrupt R.P.D. Police Chief Brian Irons became the director of the orphanage and likely would have been involved with Umbrella and their experimentation on children. On February 19, 2018, one such adoptee named Oliver, escaped the facility after two months and returned back to the orphanage after being experimented on as part of ε strain research. Exhibiting signs of infection, the on-site security team executed Oliver and the children were moved to another orphanage to prevent any chance of a spread. When Michael Warren, the city's mayor and fellow Umbrella bribe, managed to flee the city safely, Irons hunted down and abducted his daughter, Katherine Warren. He ultimately killed her on the earlier night of September 29, wishing to remove her organs and stored her body for dissection and taxidermy at the orphanage. Irons kept her body on a large table in the directory room. Resident Hero On the late night of September 29, 2018, Chief Irons had kidnapped Sherry Birkin (Dr. William and Annette's ten-year-old daughter) and held her hostage at the orphanage, locking her in one of the bedrooms. Noticing that Sherry had dropped her pendant and correctly guessing that newcoming survivors Claire Redfield and Christopher Kent had picked it up after their encounter in the parking garage of the Raccoon Police Station, Irons wanted the pendant in exchange for letting Sherry live and releasing her. Having a bad feeling, Sherry decides to try and escape the orphanage. She notices a large "not-so-hidden" hole in the wall of the bedroom and crawls through it before eventually making it downstairs and into Irons' directory room. After spotting the orphanage keys, Sherry attempts to steal them in order to escape but is caught by Irons. He loomed towards Sherry, but she retaliates by smashing him with a bottle of acid that happened to be next to her and kicking him in the shin bone before running off. An enraged Irons pursued while Sherry hides inside the nursery. As a scared and terrified Sherry continued to hide, Irons locks the door to prevent her escape whilst antagonising, threatening and vulgarly cursing at her. In the middle of searching, Irons takes a break to ease the burning on his face in the bathroom, but failing to notice that he left his keys in the bathroom door's lock. In turn, this allows Sherry to take them and escape the nursery. When Irons was finished, he noticed Sherry fleeing with the keys she stole from him and resumes the chase. Sherry attempted to use the keys to unlock the main doors to get out of the orphanage but they were chained on the outside, forcing her to go back and hide in Irons' directory room. Irons found Sherry and roughly grabbed her, even sadistically threatening to kill her. Sherry screams but Irons is interrupted by William as the G-creature, who implants a G-larvae into his mouth. At this point, Irons lets Sherry go and she hides behind a table, looking away from the sight with tears in her eyes as the monster wandered off. Later, Sherry eventually finds a trapdoor and ladder that leads further down and into the basement and underground passage below the orphanage. Sherry would then sit on the ground and hide in a small area behind a fence. Trivia * In the Resident Evil 2 Remake storyline, the on-site security team actually murdered all children to prevent any chance of a spread. To explain their absence to the citizens, the official story was given that the children were moved out to another orphanage due to it being dilapidated. * This iteration of the orphanage is exactly the same as portrayed in the Resident Evil 2 2019 remake video game. ** The orphanage basement is connected to the underground facilities. * The Orphanage didn't exist in the original 1998 Resident Evil 2 game. Category:Locations Category:Resident Evil Locations Category:Buildings Category:Fallen Category:Earth-42 Category:Umbrella